Student Page: Annie May Frederickson
Name: Annie May Frederickson. Age: '''18 '''DOB: '''February 24th, 1995 '''Gender: Female Species: Human Occupation/role: Student, cheerleader, graduated class of 2013 Orientation: Straight Relationship status: Dating Dorm Room/Roommate: '''206, formerly Riley Weller '''Likes: Sailor Moon, writing stories, (mainly yaoi fanfiction, although she has been working on some original things) bright colors, kittens, sex, her laptop, facebook, and did I mention Sailor Moon? Dislikes: Her family, being called a weebaboo or otaku, Carl at times, most ghosts Personality: Appears to be a rather cute and sweet girl, but is also rather perverted. Beware of sudden mood swings. Prone to escapism. Bio: '''Annie May started out Misery High as a normal enough freshman. This didn't last very long thanks to finding the corpse of her friend during the Flashlight game. Thanks to the lack of evidence, however, her family assumed she was making up the whole thing. For awhile the topic of Donald or the Wall Ghoul was a beserk button for Annie. As a result of one of her freak outs she learned that Carl's roommate Wilton was actually a ghost and began to develop feelings for him. By the end of her freshman year it seemed like things were finally looking up for Annie. She and Wilton were dating, she had learned to accept Donald's death, and she was happy. Then came Parent's Day. She not only watched as Evangeline ripped her mother's heart from her chest, but learned that her mother used to physically abuse Carl. The news left her in shock and wondering...was it really possible for her to grow up and remain sane? Sophomore year wasn't all that much better for Annie. Her mom returned as a ghost and haunted her dreams for awhile, adding to the doubt Annie was already experiencing. This caused her and Carl to technically "disown" themselves from their family at Christmas and Annie to become legally emancipated from her father. Her cousin Daniella transferred and harassed Wilton for being a ghost and then she died at Halloween. Annie also became friends with Donatello Nasato and tried to help him after she became aware of his "hobby," but ultimately failed. After all of that, things were finally beginning to calm down. Sure enough, just like freshman year, something bad happened. Libby Summers found out that Wilton was a ghost and threatened to expose him if she didn't end the relationship. Annie, realizing that it would probably be impossible to have a future with a ghost, did so. Things continued to heat up with Libby until she supposedly committed suicide partway during Annie's junior year, leaving Annie feeling confused and guilty. One day during her senior year, she and Wilton had some ... fun together. This wouldn't be a very special occurence, if it hadn't been January 19th and Wilton hadn't been temporarily returned to his human state. As a result, she's now pregnant. Isn't that swell? Relations '''Family: '''She doesn't interact with her mom now, which is a good thing since Paula wasn't exactly very nice to Annie when she was a ghost. She doesn't interact with her father either and legally disowned herself and resents him for allowing the abuse to happen. She used to dislike Carl and think he was stupid, but the two are incredibly close to each other now. '''Friends: '''Annie has a lot of friends, some casual and some not, but lacks a "best" friend. That distinction would have probably belonged to had he stayed alive. She's close to her roommate Riley and considers James and Justin older brothers of sort while she's protective of Jeremy like an older sister. She's also friends with her classmates Roxxy, , Candy, Taylor, and Jane. (although the last one, um, nevermind!) She's talked to Frida once or twice as well, although she's not sure what to think of the ghost since learning of her crush on Carl. She used to be friends with Phoebe, but it's assumed they're not anymore. Friends don't get into fights in the halls and yell things about driving people insane normally... '''Enemies: '''Besides the obvious ghosts and other things that have been trying to kill her, there have been some students that Annie has seriously disliked. One was , not helped at all by the fact that she became pregnant with Wilton's child. This died down during her sophomore year since the two stopped interacting as much, and she feels guilty now that Chloe's dead. She doesn't like Libby despite being on the same cheer squad as her, although being blackmailed into breaking up with Wilton probably didn't help with that at all. The two thankfully didn't interact after that until Libby's death. '''Romance: '''She had a crush on when she first started out at Misery High, although this went absolutely no where. She and Jane also had an... encounter thanks to spiked punch, although that absolutely went nowhere and she would seriously just prefer to forget about that, later threesome with Jane and Wilton aside... She and Wilton broke up for awhile thanks to Libby blackmailing Annie and also Annie's fears about the future. After Wilton learned he could leave the school grounds again, he swept her off her feet and the two started dating again. She'd like to get married and have kids with Wilton someday, but is fearful that it would end badly and wants to wait for as long as she can. At least that was the case. Not so much anymore now that she's pregnant, is it? '''Future: '''There's gonna be a kid involved, obviously. Other *Can pick locks *Can scream'' REALLY LOUDLY''''' *Has no sense of rhythm Category:Class of 2013 Category:Student Pages Category:Female Students